wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NYCgleek/Sunset Mermaid Splashes on WC, Life with Twins is back!, Wiki Channel has a huge STORM coming, and Much more!!!
Sunset Mermaid washes up on Wiki Channel's shore with a big SPLASH with 6.3 million viewers! Wiki Channel star and Wiki Records recording artist, Tristan Conti and girlfriend/actress Julia Harkens recently starred together in the newest Wiki Channel Original Musical film, "Sunset Mermaid". This being the Life with Twin's star second official Wiki Channel Original Movie. As for Julia it's her first. The films centers around a down on his luck band leader Jason (who is portrayed by our favorite 'Blonde' hottie, Tristan Conti) who meets the girl of his dreams at a concert. What's the twist? She's a mermaid! Dun! Dun! Dun! Tristan definitely shows us he has some rock moves up his sleeve. This being his first ever musical film with the channel, we hope to see him in more or a sequal, or maybe Blonde could perform one of the songs at their concerts? Hey Blonde, just letting you know. We're instrested. This being the first Julia's first movie project with the channel, can we just say she did amazing! The girl also has some stellar pipes. Her performance of "Not Like the Movies" will make you cry from pure joy and perfection. We're are hoping to get a single, but when we spoke to NYCgleek she said a possible soundtrack was in the works. Yay, we're tots excited. You may have seen her on "Dramatically Average" and "Luke & Lauren" but we garuntee you will certainly remember Julia after this. The films also stars british newcomer, Skylar Parker who plays bad boy Charlie in the film. While he may be english, let's just say his whole rebel, "go with the flow, have fun/party, and take music serious" is seriously fun to watch. This being his first leading project ever. We also hear some of him in songs like "Teenage Kings" and "Spaghetti". While him and Conti's character, Jason have been friends forever, he begins to pressure Jason to make more music and not be so distracted. He's kind of mean and insensitive in the film, but he def has Jason's back towards the end and throughout the film. Charlie is one of those character's we'd like to say gives touch love. When we spoke to Skylar earlier this month, we were so shocked because he is so nice and sweet in person. He is an amazing actor and has made a big impact after doing this film. While "Break Free" and "East Meets West" star, Chesney Ramirez still holds the record at having the most watched Wiki Channel original musical film as of it's premiere, we can't help but wonder "will their be a sequal to the highly anticipated mermaid, beach flick? When we spoke to NYCgleek she simply said, "It's a blessing, it really is. Anything is possible for the future, all the actors are currently so busy and involved, but if given the chance, we would definitely jump on it." Wow, so maybe a possible SM2 is possible! The film also starred Dymond King from "Miss Good Girl" who did an AMAZING job as Lead. Along with Riley Sun , who is actually related to Zander Sun. Riley also stars in the newest WCOS "Nerd Girls" If you missed "Sunset Mermaid" be sure to pick it up on DVD & Digital September 1st as well as watching it on Wiki Channel. ---- 'Abby Williams returns in "Life with Twins"' We can't lie we were a little shooken up earlier this year when Tristan announced his departure from our favorite twin family series, but is it us or are we all in a little withdraw from not seeing the Clark family? Escpecially the cutest baby twins, Nick and Alex. While the Brody may not be included in the show's new, third season, the show has taken a new approach to focus on our other favorite twin; Taylor, portrayed by 'Lilly & Abby' singer, Abby Williams. In the show's third season, the Clark family mixes up a bit, Naomi is now in college trying to improve her singing while living with her new best friend/roommate Ciara, portrayed by ILY's very own, Iyana Martin. We know that Martin has signed on for a recurring role and is set to appear quite a few times this season, but bigger news is that with Brody gone, the show will now show more into Taylor's life. Being the only teen in the house, living with twins, redoing her bed room. We're totally excited. We even have rumors flurring around that their might be a possible romance with Ray. While NYCgleek stated there is always a possibility for Conti to return, how do you think Brody would feel about his best friend and twin sister dating? Things will definitely heat up this season. While still no official word, on Wiki Channel on when the season will air, we have gotten a quick set visit interview down with Abby herself to talk about what fans could expect this season. Here's the in depth interview below: ' Us:' Hi, how are you? It's so nice to have you. You look amazing as always? Abby Williams: I feel honored to be here! And thank you so much. Us: ''' So girl lets get to it. ''Life with Twins''! Your back. Season 3. How are you feeling? First of all how excited are you to be coming back? I know you guys just shot the first episode for season 3 recently. It's gotta be different right? '''AW: Oh my gosh. It was totally weird, not having Tristan on set, and not filming or necessarily being around Ashley. But it was really cool honestly, and I feel like in this season you get to see Taylor in a new way. For me it was an odd, but surprisingly exciting change. Us: Your like the girl of the house now, that's so cool. We get too see inside your character's room now? Tell us a little about that? AW: That was so cool honestly, being able to see Taylor's room, because seeing someone's room is also kind of a way to learn more about them, and Taylor's room matched her personality to a T. Us: So now we still have the twins. Baby Nick and Alex who are three now. What's it like working with babies on set. Actual twins? AW: The twins are something. They're always keeping up the energy level on set, and they may be a pain to get to follow stage directions, otherwise it's really fun to to work with them. Us: We couldn't imagine working with kids all day. It'd be so hard (laughs) So Tristan like you said is obviously gone and the creator teased a lot more of sister moments between you and Ashley what's it been like working with her all these years and even to this day? AW: Ashley is amazing. She is such a kind hearted person taut you always want to be around, and it has been so cool to be able to work with her. Naomi and Taylor do bond a little more over the episodes, and honestly, so did me and Ashley. Us: Okay so what can tease about Taylor and Ray, NYCgleek teased that friendship would be explored and we also know that Kegan (guest star Oliver West) isn't returning for season three, so what's happening with all of that, if you can tease anything (laughs)? AW: Well I mean I can't spoil anything, but with Brody gone, Ray and Taylor definitely get closer... but your just gonna have to see for yourself. Us: Is it fun? It must be, I imagine you and Dakota Roberts are good friends right? AW: It's a lot of fun! Me and Dakota are great friends and with Tristan being gone, we had opportunities to get closer. Us: That sounds amazing, we love Dakota and 4 Way Street and everything he does. Okay, speaking of 4WS they're signed to Wiki Records, um as are you, with Lilly who we also love. (laughs) girl, what's going on with the music girl. What's next for Lilly & Abby because your fans are excited. You were teasing something a while back? AW: I wish I can tell you! But be ready, winters gonna be a big time for us. Us: Aww man. Well, if anything, what can fans expect from your new music? AW: A different sound, definitely. Me and Lilly are trying to take a new direction in our music that we believe will be more of a sound that we want to produce, and want to produce and we hope the fans love it as much as us. Us: That's great! We can't wait to hear it. Thanks so much for stopping by Abby, we love having you here and speaking to you. You can catch Abby as Taylor Clark in the brand new season of "Life with Twins" coming soon to Wiki Channel''.'' ---- Is there a major Storm coming to Wiki Channel? Wiki Channel is always keeping things fresh and news broke a while back at there upfront event about all their upcoming shows and films. One of which stars Wiki Newcomer, Serena Avalon. The dancing, Texas native made her start doing ballet and began doing commercials. It was revealed that the newcomer landed a dual combo with the Wiki Channel, top lining her own series and the lead role in the network's original movie, "One of the Boys" both projects in which come to us from Wiki Channel's ChynaGrande101 who served as a writer for an episode of "Genie!." Though this is Serena's first Wiki Channel rodeo she won't be headlining the series all on her own. She's got some Wiki Channel vets on board with her. Conner Weston who you might know as Silver from "Super Cool Cori" is also set to star in the series opposite, Serena. But the fun doesn't stop there. Wiki Channel announced the return as Violet Munroe who rose to fame in the 2013-14 television year, starring as Juliana in "Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures" as well as "Pete Around the Bush". With all these familiar faces, we can't help but get a little gitty when we think about this upcoming show. We caught up with both Serena and Conner at different red carpet events and were able to speak with them, they also teased a bit of the show and what fans could expect and even a possible airdate. Serena recently did a quick interview with Maximo where she dropped some juicey details about the show. Maximo: You look great! Like, oh my goodness. I love the red. Serena: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, the heat is a little much, but I'm a Texas girl, so ya know? (laughs) Red is actually like one of my signature colors. Well I think! Maximo: 'No, it is. It's suits you well. (laughs) '''Serena: ''Aw thank you. You're really sweet. Maximo: 'No problem. So. Let's just... Okay.. can we like.. (laughs) ''Storm Girl, One of the Boys, how do you even?.. Like! '''Serena: (laughs) Maximo: '(laughs) You're taking over. Tell us about that? You are like the newest member to the Wiki Channel Family, what's that like to be apart of such a big rising empire? Congrats on both by the way? ' Serena: 'Thank you so much. Honestly it all came really quickly and it just sort of happened. I'm honored to be apart of the Wiki family and community. Everyone is so nice, it's a great film and the series is incredible. One thing I love is that both stories are so relatable and even though they both have moments where it's like "Um! that doesn't really happen in real life" (laughs) but they both have things that kids and families can easily relate to. '''Maximo: '''So in "Storm Girl" which will be airing first, you played Jacq who is a super hero or a video game? Can you explain it quickly to fans who might not have heard, the abridged version. '''Serena: '''Yeah sure, so basically for those who know. "Storm Girl" is about a game creator who's game gets destroyed; no. Well sort of manipulated and my character from the game comes to life and has to live with the family, which has it's drama (laughs) but! What she and creator soon realize she still has all of her powers from the game and the monsters from the game are released as well, so now it's a whole double life adventure, along with balancing trying to fit in and learning to be a family girl as well. '''Maximo: '''Never before seen on television! '''Serena: '''Exactly! (laughs) '''Maximo: '''So you must do a lot of stunts and have a lot of action scenes and stuff, I am assuming. How did you land this role, do you have experience with this stuff. '''Serena: '''Not really no. Well luckily enough the people at Wiki Channel have me a stunt double, so I don't do all of my own stunts, but I do a fair majority. The show actually started as a sort of different show. It was called "''The Teenage Adventures of Storm Girl" and I was just a super hero and then you know it got tested and all of this stuff happened and Wiki Channel basically called me and said "Hey, your shows picked up, it's a bit different, your wardrobe fitting for you suit is on Monday. Bye" (laughs) '''Maximo: '''Okay so you've obviously been through a lot on this show already. '''Serena: '''Exactly (laughs) but that's teleivision. '''Maximo: '''So what can fans expect from the show, when is it airing? Like we want to know? '''Serena: '''Oooo. Okay, I legally can't say to much yet, because I don't want to spoil anything, but the show has a lot of action, but at the same time is hilariously funny, we have great writers, but as far as airing goes. I would say early 2016? We don't know anything yet, we are still filming the fourth episode, so who knows (laughs). '''Wow, that's great. We already love Serena, let's here what Conner has to say when we spoke with him. (Interview is cut to only the parts referring to Wiki Channel. Us: 'You're much harder to get information from aren't you? You just will not spill or crack under pressure? ' Conner: '(laughs) God no. I am trying not to be a monster, but I am trying A LOT harder to um, stay employed. '''Us: '(laughs) *hits shoulder* you're to much. 'Conner: '(laughs) 'Us: '''Okay serious question? '''Conner: '''Okay, I'm ready. '''Us: '''How on Earth are you doing two films, and still had time for a new show (Conner begins to laugh) seriously? You've worked with Casey Fox on her show, but now you're doing a bigger role on a show. I mean, don't you ever rest or take a break. '''Conner: '(laughs) No, but it's all about staying focused and sharpening my craft. I do obivously have a lot of things coming up and have been working and I do think rest and taking time in important, but I'm having fun man. I love working on new material and doing new things. Working on "Super Cool Cori" was amazing and such a big learning experience, and I'm glad I was able to do that show, so now going into this project I know a lot more about what goes on on an actual set. 'Us: '''You're a working man. Nothing wrong with that. So tell us about your character in this new show, "Storm Girl" '''Conner: '''Well I play Blaine Carson. Well first of all the show follows an inventor, who is my father in the show, Steve Carson and one of his projects comes to life and he brings it home and her name is Jacq, who is played by Serena Avalon and my character has to become her "cousin" and adjust to her attending the same high school as him. Blaine's pretty smart, but he's not a total or steretypical nerd, he has layers, he's weird at times, but he's just as cool. He's really fun to play, oppose to Silver, who was just as fun, but more happy go lucky and chill, where as Blaine is much more um, serious and hard working. '''Us: '''Switch up kind of. You went from chill to serious (laughs) What's it like working with Serena? She seems fun? '''Conner: '(laughs) she seems fun? Haha, but Serena is amazing. She's hard working and dedicated and driven and I'm glad to be working along side her. We both sing the theme song for the show and- 'Us: '-what?! You sing too?!?! 'Conner: '(laughs) yeah, I sing! 'Us: '''What can't you do?! Ladies he's single, he loves to work. '''Conner: '(laughs) '''Us: '''What was it like singing the theme song? Would you consider singing in the future. '''Conner: '''We had a blast honestly, it was my first time getting to sing with Wiki Channel and be so hands on with the music, it was amazing. As far as releasing music or doing music--I don't know honestly. I've been working with Wiki Channel for 2 years now going on three and they given me a lot of chanes to sing. I have a community thearte background and I play guitar. '''Us: '''No way? '''Conner: '''Yeah, so up until now my singing has been a really personal hobbie and interest. So who knows maybe! Well can't wait for the new show! '''You can catch both Serena and Conner in "Storm Girl" coming soon to Wiki Channel. ---- Well that's all for now guys. Hope you enjoyed this Weeekly WEEBLEY and had a very happy New Years, we'll be back soon :) Category:Blog posts Category:NYCgleek's projects Category:Wiki Channel Weebley Category:Weebley